Little Devil
by jocgame
Summary: In the X-Mens home something is being kept inside the small bunker under even the basement level. what is it? and why is Prof. Xavier covering it up?


**Little devil**

**A.N: hi! first fanfiction hope you guys like it. oh and please excuse any bad grammer or spelling as i am dislexic and have trouble writeing. also if anyone has any suggestions on a better title then please tell me.**

**Disclamer: all listed items are property of there respective companys. Apart from my character (molly).**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The small mutant girl awoke from her dreams. Her large black horns protruding from her head and her golden catlike eyes surveying the darkness, she wondered briefly where she was before her memories of the past night returned.

"Are you awake, Molly?" she heard her new mother call from across the small underground bunker only 50m under the Xavier institute that she was going to call home from now on.

"Yes, I'm awake, mommy!" she called out to the other side of her door where her mother was now standing.

Storm had rose 30 minutes earlier to talk to Prof. Xavier to see if the arrangements were in order to make sure that the little demonic girl was far away from the small amount of guests that were at the institute to make sure that her presence was not noticed.

"Ok then, get ready; wants to run some tests on you today to see if you are well," she called in a motherly tone.

As she said this, a small, cute horned creature exited the door of the bedroom and walked over to the white haired African goddess, sitting down at a small table with her mother. "Ok, mummy, let's go to the doctor," she said in a solemn tone.

"What's wrong?" Storm asked in a comforting way, watching the small child take in a bite of a small raw bloody steak. She had tried giving her a bowl of cereal the moment she arrived to boost her energy, but the girl had vomited it up three seconds later. The Institute had tried various meals, finding that the girl could only stomach raw meat.

"I'm scared," the little girl admitted as she tore at her steak. "You said that the doctor is a boy. All boys are bad..."

Now Storm was confused and angry. 'First of all, we find a small child taken by extremists and sold to a pervert billionaire that held her in his dungeon-basement for two years, and now I have to be her legal guardian. Now she proclaims that all males are 'bad;' what is going on _this_ month?!' Storm thought, feeling picked on. 'Why can't someone else take care of the child?'

"Why do you say that, Molly?" She painstakingly put on a calm happy face for the child.

Molly took a deep breath, then proceeded to go into an extremely longwinded explanation about how her dad had been an evil prick as well as most of the men she had ever seen in her life. This, of course, lasted at least 25 minutes and conveniently made them 10 minutes late for their appointment. Once she was finished talking, she gobbled up the last of her small meal.

Storm was quite shocked at her new daughter's nonchalant way at describing horrific sexual acts performed on her small body during her imprisonment in the rich billionaire's basement. As well as the way she described her father, the one that was supposed to have protected her. He had sold her off to the billionaire in order to rid himself of his 'freak child'. 'How can someone be so horrible and cold hearted to their own child……?' Storm sighed as she looked at the clock.

"OH MY GOD; WE ARE 10 MINUTES LATE!" screamed Storm as she leapt up from the table and dragged Molly off to the good doctor.

* * *

Inside a small examination room: the doctor, Storm and Prof. Xavier sat talking about Molly who was curled up in a corner evidently scared of the two large males.

"Well, I believe that Molly, apart from being under developed, mentally, physically and very malnourished, is perfectly fine." explained as he sat quietly in his chair talking to the white haired goddess and the small cowering demonic form of the said child.

"Ok, that's good news, but is there anything we need to give her?" said a relieved Storm. 'We' being Prof. Xavier who had come along to make sure molly's presence went unnoticed.

'You still haven't explained why you are being so secretive, Charles; all the secrecy is beginning to annoy me' said the doctor.

"Well Molly, as you know, was sold to a billionaire and kept in his basement for two years. What happened was that she somehow convinced a female guard to let her out. I believe that she may have used some kind of mind control power that has not yet shown itself to us. Now the reason that we need to keep her secret is that the billionaire is out looking for his most prized possession and so everyone who knows about her is another chance that he will find out about her," explained Prof. Xavier

"Ahh, I see… you have undoubtedly taken a big risk bringing me here and telling me about all this then," replied the good doctor.

"Yes, I have, but for now we must keep her in the underground bunker and make sure that no one finds out about her," Prof. Xavier warned

Then Storm and Beast talked about what kind of abilities she had shown. Prof. Xavier decided to try talking to the girl to see if she would open up.

"Hello Molly. I'm Professor Xavier and I run this place. Are you settling in nicely?"

he said softly, trying to gain her trust.

The small girl simply whimpered and shrank somewhat into the corner. The Prof then began telepathy to get her to talk. "_Hello Molly, don't be scared. I'm different, like you, just in a different way. You don't have to be scared of me."_

At this revelation the little girl sat as if in deep thought for a while then nodded and cast her eye on Hank McCoy.

"_He is nice too. Don't worry; Storm and I won't let anything happen to you" _he explained, telepathically seeing what she meant by the look. Then to the surprise of all three of the adults the little demon got up from her corner and sat in Storm's lap.

McCoy gave a surprised look to Prof. Xavier and then tried talking to the girl himself with little success. Storm, on the other hand, simply tried to examine the little girl's horns that protruded from her forehead and curled sideways in small ringlets out about 20cm from her head. This confused Storm as the horns had formerly been straight up with a small curve.

"Your horns are different from this morning," she stated, perplexed. McCoy sat on the floor and tried to pry an answer from her with a lollipop, looking up at Storm and then at Molly's horns.

"Come to think of it, her horns _are_ different from when I first examined her…." He said musingly.

"I can change them," Molly stated meekly before lifting her arm to her left horn and changed the shape from curls to waves. "See?"

"Wow. That's very nice, Molly," Xavier said as he gave her a kind smile.

"Yes, Molly what else can you do?" McCoy said to her as he sat back on his chair. Molly started to give a smile before talking about what she could do.


End file.
